Carrera de Medianoche
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: A pocos minutos de dar comienzo el Año Nuevo, Kojiro Hyuga se entera de que Maki Akamine está esperando por él para celebrar juntos la Nochevieja, por lo que él deberá emprender una carrera contrarreloj para llegar a tiempo a su lado. 'One-shot' romántico, hecho para celebrar la festividad de Año Nuevo de 2020, y complemento del fic "Campanas de Medianoche". [Kojiro x Maki]


**Carrera de Medianoche.**

_Reggio Emilia, Italia._

_31 de diciembre._

– Estamos a unas cuantas horas de recibir a un nuevo año y la ciudad, no, ¡el país entero se prepara para ello! –tronó una alegre voz masculina por la radio.

Kojiro Hyuga no prestaba mucha atención lo que decía el locutor, ocupado como estaba en su entrenamiento diario. Cierto era que el Calcio estaba en la pausa invernal pero no por eso iba a pasarse las vacaciones descansando, no era su estilo. Así pues, el japonés se dedicaba a mejorar su equilibro corporal, siguiendo los consejos que le diera su antiguo preparador físico de la Juventus.

– ¿Qué harán para Noche Vieja, queridos radioescuchas? –preguntó el comentarista–. Déjennos sus comentarios en nuestra página de Facebook, ¡queremos saber qué planean hacer para la última y gran noche del año!

– Tengo una cita con una lata de Coca Cola –manifestó Hyuga, riéndose.

En Japón, Kojiro acostumbraba a ir con su familia en Año Nuevo a dar gracias al templo, a pesar de que eran tan pobres que el dinero no alcanzaba ni para rentarle un kimono a su hermana Naoko, pero era una tradición que todos realizaban año con año y que cuando él se mudó a Italia dejó de hacer por razones obvias: no sólo era raro encontrar un templo sintoísta en el país europeo sino que para Hyuga no tenía sentido realizar ese ritual sin su familia. Sin embargo, esa noche sí tenía planeado celebrar gracias a su amigo Iuliano Gozza, capitán del Reggiana AC: Gozza tenía un restaurante de comida italiana al que Hyuga acudía con regularidad y aquél le había avisado el día anterior que daría una gran fiesta para celebrar la Noche Vieja y que obviamente estaba invitado.

– Sé que la Navidad no tiene importancia para ti pero estoy seguro de que con el Año Nuevo es diferente –le dijo Gozza–. Además, no deberías de pasar esta noche solo.

– No quisiera importunar –contestó Hyuga–. Y no me molestaría estar solo pues aprovecharía para continuar entrenando.

– De ninguna manera, necesitas aprender a relajarte –rio Gozza–. Si no vienes, iré por ti y te traeré a rastras. La única manera en la que te disculpo de no estar presente es que tengas un plan mejor que entrenar.

Hyuga se vio presionado a aceptar a pesar de que no le entusiasmaba la idea de acudir a reuniones ajenas, pues Gozza no sólo era su capitán sino que también le había ayudado a mejorar su estilo de juego y había hecho todo lo posible para que Kojiro se adaptara a la ciudad y al equipo, de manera que éste consideró que al menos le debía aceptar esa invitación sin protestar demasiado. Muy tarde se le ocurrió al japonés que debió de haber viajado a Saitama para ver a su familia, pero el sueldo que percibía como futbolista profesional no le daba para realizar viajes hasta el otro lado del mundo con tanta frecuencia y Hyuga prefería guardar ese dinero para una emergencia real.

Tras lanzar un profundo suspiro, Kojiro le puso fin a su entrenamiento y apagó la radio antes de ir a arreglarse para la fiesta de Gozza. A las diez en punto, Hyuga estaba ya frente al restaurante de su amigo y fue recibido por la numerosa familia de Iuliano, la cual lo trató como un integrante más. Entre tanta comida y cánticos italianos era difícil no sentirse bienvenido, a pesar de lo cual Kojiro creía que le faltaba _algo_, aunque no podía definir qué era. No sabía si el ver a los miembros de la familia Gozza tan felices y unidos era lo que lo hacía sentirse incompleto o si acaso su mente le decía que en esa noche tan especial necesitaba de _alguien _más. Pasaban de las once cuando Takeshi Sawada le envió un mensaje preguntándole cómo se la estaba pasando en el Hotel De Angelis y Kojiro, sorprendido, le dijo que no estaba celebrando ahí sino en el restaurante de un amigo. Y lo que Sawada le respondió dejó a Hyuga en shock.

_¿De verdad?", _preguntó Sawada, extrañado._ "Akamine me dijo que te invitaría al De Angelis a festejar…"._

_¿Qué?", _fue la asombrada respuesta de Hyuga. _"¿De qué hablas?"_

_"¿No recibiste alguna invitación para pasar el Año Nuevo en compañía de Akamine?"_, inquirió Takeshi. _"Tengo entendido que ella iba a viajar a Italia para visitarte. Deberías de checar tus e-mails más seguido, capitán". _

Hyuga no respondió y revisó su correo electrónico. En honor a la verdad, el japonés rara vez lo checaba porque casi nadie le escribía, así que no se dio cuenta antes de que a principios de diciembre recibió un e-mail de Maki Akamine, en el cual ella se limitaba a decir lo siguiente:

_"Te espero en el restaurante principal del Hotel De Angelis de Reggio Emilia a las diez de la noche del 31 de diciembre. Quisiera que empezáramos el año juntos, sólo tú y yo… Por favor, no faltes"._

– Niña tonta –expresó Hyuga, sin poder contener una sonrisa–. ¿Por qué no me hablaste y me lo pediste directamente?

Él miró el viejo reloj de pared del restaurante y con consternación vio la hora: ¡Eran las once y veinte de la noche! ¡Tenía menos de cuarenta minutos para llegar al hotel si deseaba encontrarse con Maki antes de la medianoche! Sin perder un minuto más, Hyuga buscó a Gozza y le explicó lo sucedido a grandes rasgos, sin omitir el hecho de que era una chica quien lo esperaba en otro lugar.

– Como puedes ver, tengo un mejor plan para esta noche que el de entrenar, vas a tener que dejarme ir –finalizó Hyuga, con energía.

– Tratándose de una dama, no puedo impedirte que vayas. –Gozza se echó a reír–. ¡Vete ya y no la hagas esperar!

Kojiro salió a la calle en busca de un taxi que lo llevara cuanto antes al De Angelis de Reggio Emilia. Por supuesto, no encontró ninguna unidad disponible: era Noche Vieja y la mayoría de los vehículos estaban fuera de servicio, considerando que no se encontraban en una ciudad muy grande. Y mientras tanto, los minutos pasaban y las manecillas del reloj se acercaban cada vez más a las doce. ¿Qué debía hacer? El joven consideraba que pedirle a Gozza el favor de llevarlo hasta el hotel le parecía excesivo.

– Habrá que poner en práctica el plan B –murmuró Hyuga, sin amilanarse–. Menos mal que estoy acostumbrado a recorrer este camino a diario.

El muchacho inició entonces una carrera contra el tiempo, a través de las solitarias y frías calles de Reggio Emilia. El viento helado le cortaba las mejillas y los pulmones amenazaban con congelarse pero nada de eso le importó, decidido como estaba a llegar al lado de Maki antes de la medianoche. Hyuga corrió sin descanso, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba por la idea de volver a ver a la chica de sus sueños. ¡Si tan sólo esa chiquilla loca le hubiese hablado por teléfono para contarle su plan, no estaría ahí pasando las de Caín para llegar a tiempo junto a ella!

"Venir desde el otro lado del planeta con el único objetivo de reunirte conmigo amerita una llamada, niña, no un simple correo electrónico", pensó Kojiro, mientras esquivaba un bote callejero de basura. "No se te ha quitado esa mala costumbre de no usar el teléfono para avisarme de que estás en Italia".

Al pasar por la plaza principal, el muchacho vio que el reloj de la iglesia marcaba las once cuarenta de la noche. ¡Sólo quedaban veinte minutos! Pero Kojiro sabía que restaba menos de la mitad del camino, bastaba con apresurarse un poco más; él sentía que sus músculos estaban por acalambrarse pero a pesar de eso no disminuyó la velocidad.

_"Sólo un poco más, ¡no es momento de rendirse!". _

Sudoroso y sin aliento, Kojiro al fin vio aparecer el letrero luminoso del De Angelis, cortando la negrura de la noche invernal. El reloj marcaba las 11:55 cuando el joven llegó ante la entrada del restaurante y preguntó si había alguien con el apellido Akamine aguardando por él.

– Sí, señor, lo está esperando –contestó el anfitrión–. Sígame, lo llevaré a su mesa.

Y efectivamente Maki estaba ahí, sentada con una expresión de desamparo, quizás pensando en que su plan había fracasado. Kojiro dejó que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a los latidos acelerados de su corazón y esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, al tiempo que ponía una mano sobre el hombro de la joven para apretarlo con suavidad.

– Espero no haber llegado demasiado tarde –le dijo al oído–. Pudiste haberme avisado con más anticipación, por poco y no consigo cancelar mis compromisos.

La emoción de los ojos de Maki y su grito de felicidad eran lo que Kojiro necesitaba para saber que su carrera de medianoche ha valido la pena. Y mientras las doce campanadas del reloj anunciaban la llegada del nuevo año, Kojiro y Maki se tomaron de las manos y se miraron a los ojos, embriagados por la felicidad de haberlo podido comenzar juntos.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas.**

– Kojiro Hyuga y Maki Akamine pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi ©.

– En Japón se acostumbra a ir al templo en Año Nuevo a dar gracias; por lo habitual las mujeres, y también algunos hombres, usan kimonos.

– Este _one-shot_ es complemento de _"Campanas de Medianoche"_, que escribí hace un año para celebrar la llegada del 2019, siendo ésta la versión de Kojiro ya que el otro está redactado desde el punto de vista de Maki. **No es un capítulo dos**, por eso lo he publicado como fanfic independiente.

– ¡Feliz Año 2020! El 2019 lo terminé con un fic depresivo así que quise comenzar este año con algo más esperanzador.


End file.
